The present invention relates to a supporting mechanism, particularly suitable for supporting weaving machines.
Weaving machines are usually fixed to a solid base, e.g. the floor, by simple means, such as anchor bolts. However, modern weaving machines must absorb large impact forces and oscillations during their operation particularly from the slay beating up of weft threads, due to their rather considerable mass. The forces created by the impacts and oscillations are transmitted to the weaving shop floor at the point where the machine is anchored and cause an undesired vibration thereof. This is disadvantageous, particularly when the machine is mounted on a higher floor than the ground floor. Shocks and vibrations imparted to the shop floor reduce considerably the useful life of the factory buildings. Moreover, the machines are excessively stressed and also the noise level in the workshops is higher. It is already known to use cushioning by supporting the machine frame at its point of operation by using elastic materials. However, the effect of such cushioning is nearly negligible. However, such arrangement tends also to cause the machine to vibrate on the elastic supporting cushions.
Another arrangement is known, in which the weaving machine is swingably mounted on cushion supports about an axis parallel to the axis of the swinging motion of the slay. A spring type vibration damper is arranged on the swinging side of the machine. The spring is mounted in a guide sleeve, which is provided with cylindrical projections with friction inserts cooperating closely with small cylinders, which are spring loaded by plate springs by means of screws. The guiding sleeve is swingably connected to the upper plate, while said upper plate is swingably connected to a cylindrical support provided with a lug, which bears against the workshop floor. The device is very complex and its cushioning effect is insufficient.